User talk:SilverCyberlink
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ashura the Hedgehog (SilverCyberlink) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SpyroBiel (talk) 11:09, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Other Stuff Hey Silv. I am gonna start coming here to say hi. -Elijah the Hyena (You know who XD) Hello! Nice to see you again! - Silv Awwww... thank you so much Silv. I always look forward to our conversations every morning. ^^ Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 12:36, January 7, 2016 (UTC) hi. DROP THERAPY (talk) 15:53, January 10, 2016 (UTC) hello. i know you have listened to a lot of monstercat songs, but what about this one? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hAIMjoAChuY DROP THERAPY (talk) 19:34, January 10, 2016 (UTC) dude. i just realized the worst thing. wanderlust is two years older than speedcore 4 kidz DROP THERAPY (talk) 15:18, January 13, 2016 (UTC) ^ Actually, Speedkore 4 Kidz was released in 2009. Wanderlust was released in 2012. SilverCyberlink (talk) 20:54, January 13, 2016 (UTC) https://soundcloud.com/f3nning/the-quick-brown-fox-wanderlust best remix of wanderlust DROP THERAPY (talk) 15:20, January 13, 2016 (UTC) i know of a monstercat song you never heard of. and a PRODUCER you never heard of. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=As_4MEJUzeY the newest monstercat song. DROP THERAPY (talk) 15:04, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Yo, Silv. Wassup mah homie? ...Pfft. Listen... I hate telling you this... I'll start from the beginning: We start talking from 10, 09 or earlier. Problem is... I'm starting school tomorrow and I won't be able to be on chat. Not on weekdays or weekends because it's gonna be hectic. I want to do well in school and working my butt off is the only way to do so. Which you probably know. Short of the long: I won't be able to be on. But you can still catch me on my talk page. I won't respond immediately but I can get to it by the time I'm in bed at half past 09-ish. See ya, and best of luck for 2016. Hynoid out. (talk) 14:11, January 17, 2016 (UTC) I understand. Wishing you the best of luck for your school days. I hope we can see each other again some time. You've been a great someone to talk to. SilverCyberlink (talk) 23:04, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Of course. And yeah, if you have a diffirent wiki in mind, by all means... kinda done with this place to begin with. We could always do a page rp if you want, that how my first universe was kicked off. Also... d'aw, my God. You are just too sweet Silv. Hynoid out. (talk) 07:32, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Erm... I have no idea... Hynoid out. (talk) 09:05, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Yo, it's Hynoid. Listen, about that name. I just had a brain storm. What about, Destinies Untold: Cyborg Sentinals? I'm thinking that this is only one rp in an entire series of them, named Destinies Untold. Cause, you know, Kuru and the lot have to have an ultimate enemy to fight against at some point. Solarian and... name I can't remember, could be just one half of a greater scheme. Oh Lord, I'm getting myself excited! Which wiki are we going to do this on? Hynoid out. (talk) 18:28, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Our wiki. Just give me a link and I can setup the page in a day or so. Hynoid out. (talk) 21:23, January 22, 2016 (UTC) what's up with you joining and leaving the chat? DROP THERAPY (talk) 05:13, February 7, 2016 (UTC) ... WHERE!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!! looks good so far. when your'e finished, make a page for it. i'm looking forward to seeing the page count go up by something i didn't do. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6mEQx0yi3A FINALLY! GOOD MONSTERCAT ELECTRO IS BACK!!!